Bajo un tronco
by Richard Letters
Summary: Clara trata de no enojarse con Bruno porque este llegó tarde a su cita.


**Ok, para seguir tratando de agrandar el fandoom de esta pareja, aquí hay otro OS de ellos.**

**Bueno, para hacerle caso a alguien que quiero superar, (si Sess, hablo de ti y de tu amiga)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Esta historia está echa sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.**

* * *

**Bajo un tronco.**

Clara estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezos, ya que era algo que había querido hacer desde que llegó a Japón, pero que jamás había tenido el tiempo de hacerlo. Solo se sentó ahí, a fantasear como en lo doramas en el momento que en cualquier instante fuera a aparecer la persona con la cual estaría destinada a unir su vida. Rio por lo bajo tras pensar aquello.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que la poca luz que se filtraba por las rosadas hojas de los árboles que la acompañaban golpeara delicadamente su blanco rostro. Los lentes que siempre adornaban su cabeza volvieron a posarse sobre su nariz y eso la molestó un poco, devolviéndolos a su lugar.

-Me compraré mejor esa diadema rosa. –Se dijo. Su celular empezó a sonar y lo atendió: -¿Moshi moshi?

-Tu japonés apesta. –Y colgaron del otro lado de la línea.

¡¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a decirle tal cosa?!, no por nada había tomado cursos intensivos de japonés para ingresar a la banda, pues el dominio del idioma era requerido; cuando quiso checar el número desde el cual le llamaron maldijo al notar que en la pantalla de registro decía "privado". Maldita sea la suerte de la degenerada que le llamó, porque la voz era de una mujer. Refunfuñó y colocó de mala gana el celular sobre su bolso.

Cambiaría de teléfono de no ser porque los números en Japón eran demasiado complicados, incluso agregaban letras a ellos y era todo un fastidio tener que llamar a Galaco para quedar en alguna plaza o estar informada con los directores de Yamaha. Por lo menos Bruno era paciente con respecto a eso y sentía envidia de su temple.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Quería regresarse a España en las vacaciones, de hecho, se sentía ya mismo en unas porque la última vez que pisó un escenario fue durante su presentación hace ya casi dos meses. Y el karaoke no contaba.

De su celular puso algunas melodías de Miguel Bosé.

El aire se respiraba tranquilo, algunos niños corrían alegres por ahí y varias parejas se daban arrumacos inocentes. Clara sonrió y se dejó envolver en el recuerdo y calidez de cuando conoció a su amigo con sombrero.

Eso ocurrió hace alrededor de diez años, cuando ella apenas tenía once y comía un helado contenta por las calles de Madrid, e inesperadamente chocó con alguien y el helado quedó pegado en las playeras de ambos. Después de un gritonerío, una bofetada y que le obligara a comprarle un helado nuevo, conoció más a fondo a Bruno y empezó a quererlo como su amigo, su mejor amigo.

De ahí ambos tuvieron el sueño de ser cantantes, y lo lograron. Tuvieron mucho reconocimiento en España, pero cuando llegaron a Japón todo cambió. Se sentía como un negro en Estados Unidos, sin ofender.

Pero lo que la reconfortaba era al menos saber que los fuertes brazos de su morocho amigo estarían ahí cuando ella lo necesitara. Galaco también, logró hacer buena amistad con la prima de Gakupo.

Ese día habían quedado para dar un paseo por el parque, pero en todo el santo día no se apareció y eso la derrumbó un poco. Más considerando que era su aniversario. Hace un año que empezaron a salir y eso era importante para ella.

Viró la vista hacia su reloj de pulsera y suspiró, apartando un mechón de su frente. Quiso quedarse un poco más para aumentar su furia y darle una fuerte patada en el trasero por atreverse a dejarla plantada. Valla que disfrutaría hacerlo sufrir en cuanto lo viera.

El sonido de su celular la alejó de su sádica imaginación y atendió la llamada.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-Tu japonés apesta.

-¡Púdrete! –Gritó enojada en español.

-Bonita forma de hablarle a un colega.

-Cierra la boca, Bruno, una tripona se atrevió a decirme lo mismo hace unos instantes.

-Oh bueno, eso cambia las cosas, discúlpame. –Se oyó realmente arrepentido del otro lado de la llamada.

-No lo haré, me dejaste plantada ¡en nuestro aniversario! ¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez? Espero sea creíble, no que la otra con tu suegra. –Dijo con sarcasmo y Bruno rió, pero Clara no le encontró gracia en lo absoluto. –Silencio que es mi madre de la que te ríes.

-No es eso. –Articulo cuando se relajó. –Pero creo que lo que te diré te va a encantar.

-Suéltalo. –Ordenó.

-Nos conseguí una presentación. –Dijo Bruno sonriente, claro que la azabache no podía verlo, pero estaba tanto o más alegre que él y que antes. Pegó un gritito y Bruno volvió a reír. –Feliz aniversario.

Clara sonrió con ternura y haciendo bastante esfuerzo en sus cuerdas vocales dijo: -Baka.

Bruno colgó y se recargó en la silla de su apartamento. La forma en que lo llamó idiota resultó igual que en una caricatura de anime. Se sonrojó al imaginarla con una cara estilo "chibi" y con el cuerpo pequeño, mas con sus manitas juntitas y sobre su pecho; de verdad fue un gancho doble a su corazón.

Ni tardo ni perezoso tomó su sombrero, arregló su chaleco y salió corriendo a donde se encontraba su novia.

La encontró debajo del árbol, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

-Dai suki.

-Watashi mo.

-Su japonés realmente apesta. –Dijo una figurita rubia tomándole foto a la tierna escena.

**-.-.-FIN-.-.-**

* * *

**Adivinen quien fue quien les tomó la fotografía jaja.**


End file.
